Merry Christmas
Event Website: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/thdc/ 1st Part: Lucky Slot Machine Event Time *'Start: '22 December 2017 *'End: '''8 January 2018 Event Information #Login on the website and select the server in '''300 Heroes to bind to the website. #During the event, daily log in the game to obtain 1 chance to draw a slot machine on the next day. #During the event, daily get 1 win in Eternal Arena to obtain 1 chance to draw a slot machine on the next day. #During the event, daily top up any amount of diamonds to the game to obtain 1 chance to draw a slot machine on the next day. #Each day, all chances to draw slot machine will be cleared to 0 once the time reaches 0.00 AM. #Each draw on the slot machine has a chance to grant players a random set of numbers between 001 ~ 999, a different set of numbers can get a different reward. Event Rewards #'Grand Prize: '''Draw a lucky number (300) to obtain Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card ( ) x 1 #'1st Prize: Draw a jackpot number with all (111, 222, 333...etc) to obtain Random Artifact Package ( ) x 1 #'2nd Prize: '''Draw a number between 001 ~ 299 to obtain Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Lucky Egg x 1 ( ) x 1 #'3rd Prize: 'Draw a number between 301 ~ 998 to obtain 300 Gold Coins. Lucky Egg Upon unpacking (consuming), Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Lucky Egg grants 1 random item from the following list below: * (Portal) x 5 * (Holy Horn) x 2 * (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 * (Skin Package - Wedding Dress Kurumi (3 Days)) x 1 * (Skin Package - Butterfly Avatar Kuroyukihime (3 Days)) x 1 * (Skin Package - Saber Alter (3 Days)) x 1 * (Random Hero Emoji Package) x 1 * (Level 2 Random Gem Chest) x 1 2nd Part: Lucky Golden Egg Event Time *'Start: '22 December 2017 *'End: '''8 January 2018 Event Information #Login on the website and select the server in '''300 Heroes to bind to the website. #During 22 December ~ 23 December, get wins in Eternal Arena greater than or equal to 1 game to obtain the privilege to open the 24th Day Golden Egg on the website (The egg can be opened since 24th December 2017 until the end of the event). #During 24 December ~ 30 December, get wins in Eternal Arena greater than or equal to 3 games to obtain the privilege to open the 31st Day Golden Egg on the website (The egg can be opened since 31st December 2017 until the end of the event). #During 31 December ~ 6 January, get wins in Eternal Arena greater than or equal to 5 games to obtain the privilege to open the 7th Day Golden Egg on the website (The egg can be opened since 7th January 2018 until the end of the event). Lucky Golden Egg #Upon clicking the golden egg, players will randomly get 5 displayed rewards (If players are not satisfied with the displayed rewards, they can manually reset the displayed rewards). #Upon seeing all 5 displayed rewards, the system will hide them back to the egg, switching them and allowing you to select 3 rewards out of 5 rewards from earlier without seeing the picture of them. #All selected rewards will be directly sent to the game! ---- ----